


This Day Aria

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Inky & Aria (c) AGuardianOfDreamsError (c) loverofpigglesThis Day Aria (c) Cartoon Network/Laura FaustOriginal Lyrics (c) AGuardianOfDreams
Relationships: Aria & Error, Inky & Error, Inky/Aria
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	This Day Aria

Error:  
this day is going to be perfect  
the kind of day of which i've dreamed  
since i was small  
  
all those armor loving bones  
say i look great in uniform  
what they don't know is   
that i have fooled them ALL 

  
  
Inky:   
this day was going to be perfect  
the kind of day i used to make when   
i was small  
  
but instead of eating cake  
with friends to celebrate   
my chance to bond may never come at all

  
  
Error:   
i care not a thing about the ring  
i won't partake in any cake  
vows, i'll be lying when i say  
  
that through any kind of weather  
i'll want us to be together  
the truth is i don't care for her at all!  
  
no i do not love the bride  
for my soul is dead inside  
but i still want her to be MINE

  
  
  
Inky:   
must escape before it's too late  
find a way out of this place  
hope, i'll be lying if i say  
  
i don't fear i will lose her  
to one who wants to use her  
not care for, love and cherish her each day  
  
for i oh so love the bride  
in all my thoughts she does reside  
please wait for me aria  
i'll soon be by your side!

  
  
Error:  
finally the moment has arrived  
for me to take a very LUCKY bride

  
  
Inky:   
the wedding we won't make  
she'll end up marrying a fake  
my dearest rainbow will be-

  
  
Error:   
mine  
all mine  
Ha ha ha ha ha! 


End file.
